


Meet The Parents

by whitecrossgirl



Series: Aurora Holmes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl
Summary: After learning they were going to be parents, Molly meets Sherlock's parents for the first time.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Aurora Holmes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984075
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Meet The Parents

Ever since the night Sherlock returned from Sherrinford; the night after The Phone Call, the night when they had sat up all night talking about everything that had happened to Eurus, everything that happened on Sherrinford and everything that would happen now; things had changed. Whether they had changed for the better, Molly wasn’t sure. Things seemed to be in that uncertain sense of calm that came after a storm. When everything seemed to be OK but had the tendency to get even worse than they were before.

Basically, Sherlock knew he was due to be a father in nine months but was yet to do a runner. Which seemed ominously positive. He had made it clear that whatever happened, he would support Molly and their child which Molly supposed in Sherlock-Speak meant he would be around forever. However Molly didn’t want to hear Sherlock-Speak for once. She wanted Sherlock to be honest and sincere, the same way he had been during their Phone Call. When he had said it a second time. Sherlock had said it many more times but doubt still lingered in Molly’s mind. She knew it was ridiculous and many would blame hormones but she just needed to know this was real.

Sherlock had been staying at John’s whilst 221B was being repaired and rebuilt, however in the two weeks since Sherrinford, he had stayed at Molly’s a total of eight times. Five of the night he hadn’t stayed was because Molly had been on the night shift; two were because he had a case and one was because Rosie was sick and demanding he stay with her. Molly knew he would be coming tonight; today was the day his parents were being taken to Sherrinford to see Eurus for the first time in over twenty years. It would be a difficult day for all of the Holmes family. Sherlock and Mycroft included. To have their family reunited in such difficult circum-

“Not again,” Molly muttered as her train of thought was derailed by another horrible wave of nausea. Morning sickness her ass; she was feeling sick almost all the time and vomited at least three times a day, almost like clockwork. It was a miracle that nobody at work seemed to notice her bouncing between the morgue and bathroom, then again, she rarely got visitors to the morgue. Molly flushed the toilet and sat back against the tiled wall, resting her hand on her stomach.

“You’re definitely your father’s child.” Molly said as she kept her hand on her stomach. It was still flat, unsurprising, given that she was only six weeks pregnant. By six weeks the baby (she had tried to think of it as a foetus but baby seemed right) would have all their major organs in the right place and its little heart was the size of a poppy seed. It was incredible how something so small had the power to change so much. Her whole world had already been turned upside down and this was just the beginning.

When she felt ready to stand, Molly stood up, washed her hands and went to get a drink. Caffeine was already out of her diet and she was trying her best to drink the lemon tea without getting sick again. She had just settled on the sofa with her tea when the doorbell went, causing her to swear a violent, bloody oath. She had just gotten comfortable for the first time that day and someone, a soon to be very dead someone, decided to ruin it. As Molly opened the door, ready to unleash her unadulterated rage, she froze at the sight of Sherlock standing outside her door, along with Mycroft and an older couple she had never seen before but knew at once.

_Sherlock’s parents._ Molly thought to herself as she stepped back. “Sherlock, Mycroft, what are you doing here?”

“I needed to see you.” Sherlock replied and glanced at his family. “And I wanted you all to meet.”

“Come in,” Molly said politely, stepping aside to let the Holmes family in. Once the door was shut, Molly looked at Sherlock with raised eyebrows, waiting to be introduced properly.

“Molly, I want you to meet my parents, Violet and Siger Holmes. Mum, Dad, this is Molly. Molly Hooper.” Sherlock said, feeling more awkward than he thought he would at introducing Molly to his parents.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Molly said as Violet Holmes smiled at her.

“And you, Sherlock’s told us so much about you. So many of his stories involved ‘Molly helped with this’ or ‘Molly helped crack the case’ or ‘I spent time with Molly’. I was beginning to worry that we would never meet you.” Violet said as she gave Molly a hug. Molly hugged her back and sent Sherlock a playful look at the embarrassed expression on his face. Behind Sherlock, Mycroft was beginning to regain the smug expression he had lost over the past few weeks.

“Then again. Will has always been shy when it came to girls. I always told you he would grow out of it eventually.” Siger Holmes joked as he too hugged Molly. As she hugged him, Molly suddenly felt reminded of her own father. Both Sherlock’s father and her own had the same gentle playfulness, they wore a similar aftershave and wore the same sort of warm jumpers. For a moment, it felt like she was being hugged by her father again. He had always wanted grandchildren… Molly knew her dad would have been a wonderful Grandpa, spoiling his grandchildren rotten, playing games with them, sneaking them sweets after Molly told him not to, sitting together to watch movies on the couch on a Sunday. All the things she experienced in her own childhood and her own children never would…

The tears had come before Molly had realised and the mood in the room changed suddenly. Both Violet and Siger looked at Molly concerned, Mycroft looked puzzled as he tried to work out what about their father had reduced Molly to tears. Sherlock however was first to realise what was going on and moved to put his arms around Molly.

“Don’t worry Dad, it was nothing you did. Molly has just remembered that while you will be able to be a grandfather to our baby in eight months’ time, her own father is not here to do the same.” Sherlock explained bluntly and the mood changed in the room once again. Had she been looking, Molly would have laughed at the sudden expression changes on the Holmes’ family’s faces. Violet and Siger looked both shocked and delighted at the bombshell. Mycroft looked completely shell-shocked.

“What?!” Mycroft was the first to regain the power of speech. Violet and Siger were looking at Molly again, smiles beginning to cross their faces.

“I’m pregnant.” Molly confirmed as she jabbed Sherlock’s shoulder. “And that was. Not. Good.”

“They needed to know why you were crying and why not tell my parents now? You’re already six weeks pregnant and we found out two weeks ago. Why wait?” Sherlock asked as Molly shook her head. She had told him over and over again that she wanted to wait until her twelve week scan, when she had proof that everything was OK before she told anyone that she was pregnant. That included family and friends. Then again, if he was willing to tell his parents about her and her pregnancy, then maybe Sherlock did mean it when he said he would stay with her.

“Two weeks. You knew she was pregnant when we were on Sherrinford?” Mycroft asked dumbfounded, Sherlock had risked Molly’s life and the life of their child by being reluctant to tell her that he loved her? How could he do something so reckless? So dangerous?

“Oh keep up Mycroft. I found out afterwards obviously, otherwise the first thing I would have done was told Molly that I loved her. Not even Eurus would have been safe had I known Molly was pregnant.” Sherlock retorted as he kissed Molly’s forehead.

“I found out literally moments before the call.” Molly added, knowing by the understanding looks on Violet and Siger’s faces that Sherlock and Mycroft had told them everything, including the phone call and false threat against Molly’s life.

“How do you feel now?” Violet asked as they moved to the sofas and Molly sat beside Sherlock, holding his hand tightly.

“Better. We have a lot to work out but Sherlock’s agreed to support me and the baby, whatever happens.” Molly replied. “However it has been two weeks and he hasn’t tried to fake his death again, so I’m taking it as a good sign.”

“Oh he won’t. Sherlock’s always loved children, especially babies. We’ve gotten all his pictures of little Rosie Watson.” Siger reassured Molly. He knew his son had a far softer side than he liked to admit and the idea of his own child would allow Sherlock to finally explore that softer side.

“Siger was the same, always with the camera taking pictures of the boys. We even still have some pictures of Eurus that survived the fire. Everything had to be captured in photographs or on video.” Violet added.

“He’ll probably livestream or livetweet the birth.” Mycroft added, he could already imagine the hashtags, the Twitter trends, the headlines. Unless, of course a helpful international crisis intervened. _#ConsultingMidwife, #5cenimemtresdilated, #justgotkickedoutofthedeliveryroom #oops_

“Don’t even think about it.” Molly warned Sherlock who looked amused by the idea. “That phone will be turned off the moment we arrive at the hospital. And yes, I will give birth in hospital because you will not ignore any calls or texts in the last month of this pregnancy otherwise I will never let you near a crime scene ever again.”

Sherlock blinked at Molly as Mycroft slyly took a picture for future blackmail reference. This had to be the infamous ‘buffering face’ as John had dubbed it. Sherlock wasn’t the only one to inherit their father’s love of documentation. Siger and Violet laughed at the dumbstruck look on Sherlock’s face before his brain started again.

“You wouldn’t be able to ban me from every crime scene.” Sherlock challenged and Molly laughed at him.

“I have Greg Lestrade and Scotland Yard wrapped around my little finger, John owes me a lot of favours for helping look after Rosie and Mycroft knows I’ll dissect him with his umbrella-sword if he doesn’t do what I say so yes, Sherlock, I can and will ban you from every crime scene that you can think of.” Molly warned Sherlock who suddenly beamed at her and looked at his parents.

“See, I told you Molly Hooper was perfect.” Sherlock said happily as his parents laughed at him.

“We already knew that. Anyone who can bring you down to earth has to be someone special. The fact that she’s carrying our grandchild just makes her even more so.” Violet said as she squeezed Molly’s hand and Molly smiled shyly back at her. She had been pleased that Sherlock’s parents liked her, she hadn’t expected that.

“After everything you’ve done for Sherlock and having put up with our two troublesome boys, how could you not be wonderful?” Siger added as Molly’s smile widened. It was amusing to see how different Sherlock and Mycroft were from their parents. Their parents were so warm and caring and open with their thoughts and affections. Sherlock and Mycroft could certainly take a page or two from their parent’s books.

“Thank you, I think you’re wonderful too. You raised them after all.” Molly replied and rubbed her stomach absent-mindedly. “And I know he or she will be so happy to have you as their grandparents.”

“Any child would.” Mycroft said and Sherlock and Molly looked at him.

“Don’t forget yourself Mycroft. The child will need an uncle too. Someone they can turn to in order to help them get out of trouble. Someone to steal cake for you, spit up on your suit and to run around your house for you, chasing away any clowns.” Sherlock teased Mycroft who shook his head. He was going to care for the child obviously but doing things like that… he just couldn’t see it. Instead, Mycroft looked around the room. Taking a moment to appreciate his family talking and accepting these new members into the family.

Maybe after everything with Eurus, all of them Holmes family were being given another chance. Mummy and Daddy had tried with the three of them, tried to understand Eurus, tried to help Sherlock comprehend the losses he had suffered at such a fragile age, tried to help Mycroft not be as closed off and practical-minded as a teenager ought to have been. They had tried. They loved and supported and helped, the sad reality was that it wasn’t enough. How could any parent have coped with what they had had to cope with? Three genius but troubled children; a daughter smarter than anyone on Earth and who wanted to kill her brother. A son, traumatised by the death of this friend and the loss of his home that he dealt by reinventing Victor as a beloved pet who needed to be put to sleep. Then there was Mycroft himself, already too practical to believe their kind words, their attempts to convince them that they would be OK, that they would survive as a family. The one who had to shrug off his childhood and see the futures that would be laid out for them, despite their parents’ wishes and hopes otherwise.

No, with this baby, they would be given a chance to do things right. This baby would be protected, they would be adored and supported. They would not know the darkness and dangers and pains of this world. They would never doubt that they were special, that they were loved. Whatever they needed, they would have. Whatever they wanted would be theirs. And all of them, every member of the Holmes family would to things right. For their child. For their grandchild. For their niece or nephew.

Niece or nephew. Mycroft had to admit, as the conversation turned to Violet and Molly discussing Violet’s pregnancies and Sherlock and Siger went to make tea, he liked the thought of having a niece or nephew. Someone who loved him unconditionally. Someone who would pull on his tie and scribble over his reports and require nappy changes and who would someday lisp out the words ‘Uncle Mycroft’. Uncle Mycroft. 

He could get used to that.


End file.
